Maddie in Bloodyland
Maddie in Bloodyland is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. Roles Starring *Maddie Featuring *Cuddles *Snooty and Cranky *Sniffles *Dime and Nickel *Nutty *Sneaky *Crazy *Shelly *Arietta and Melody *Hatmmy and Maddy *Hawkeye *Sad *Mouse Family *Senior *Pranky Appearances *Dodo *Air Heady (footage only) *Pecky (footage only) *Squabbles (footage only) *Pinkie (footage only) Plot Maddie is sitting by the riverbank all alone reading her school book when she decides she simply could not stand to read any further. She's bored and she hates being stuck in that "horrible place", as she refers to her beautiful outdoor garden. Suddenly out of nowhere, she sees Cuddles dressed in a waistcoat and watch running and screaming that he's late. Maddie curiously decides follow him down an rabbit hole, and Maddie soon finds herself falling deep into the hole. She then balloons her dress out and she begins to float. Down, down, down past shelves and cupboards, mirrors and other curious objects are lined up on shelves. Maddie continues to float until she lands and is then in a hall with an tiny door, and a table that has a key, a box of cookies that are labeled "Eat Me", and a bottle labeled "Drink me". She uses the key for open the door, leading to a place named Wonderland, and sees Cuddles, Maddie tries to enter for follow him, but no can, as the door is very tiny, She then takes a bite from the cookies and she grows huge and hits her head on the celing causing her to cry. Afterwards, she stops crying, takes a sip from the bottle, shrinks, and swims through the door's keyhole, As she reaches land she enters a forest where she meets up with Dodo, the Mouse Family, and Sneaky who are wet due to the sea of tears wet them, and makes a caucus race to get dry, Maddie decides still seach Cuddles, and meets up with Dime and Nickel, who told her the tale of The Warlus and the Carpenter ''about a warlus and a woodpecker who tries to eat a family of living oysters, after realizing that the Walrus eats all the Oysters, she runs back into the woods. Maddie then sees Cuddles at his house and he angrily demands her to get him his gloves. As Maddie finds the gloves, she finds and drink a bottle and grows once again and gets herself stuck in Cuddles' house. Thinking that the now giant Maddie is a monster, Cuddles screams in horror, grabs Dodo and instructs him to remove Maddie, however, he ends up getting crushed by Maddie's foot, Cuddles summons Sneaky to rip the house's chimney off. Sneaky's scampering down the chimney causes soot to rise and Maddie to sneeze, shooting Sneaky up towards the sky. Maddie then grabs a carrot from Cuddles' garden, eats it and shrinks to the size of a bug. Cuddles runs off again, Maddie tries to follow him, but sees a blue caterpillar (Sniffles) blowing smoke rings in the air. Each ring takes the form of a letter or symbol that the Caterpillar is saying. Despite her best efforts to ask him how to grow tall again, the Caterpillar continually interrupts her, commanding her to recite various bizarre poems. He grows angry at her displeasure of being the same height as him, and turns into a butterfly in a rage, though not before giving her cryptic advice about the mushroom she is sitting on. Maddie then eats a piece of the mushroom and grows back to her normal size. Maddie sees Persona giving a message to Toxicity to take to the Duchess (Shelly) saying that she is invited to play croquet with the Queen of Hearts and the King of Hearts (Snooty and Cranky). Maddie sneaks into the kitchen of a manor, where she finds the Duchess' cook (Crazy) maniacally cooking and the Duchess nursing her babies (Arietta and Melody). The cook is spraying pepper all over the room causing the Duchess and Maddie to sneeze and the babies to cry. After a quick conversation between Maddie and the Duchess, the quick-tempered Cook starts throwing pots and pans at the noisy babies. Maddie rescues the babies, but as she leaves the house the babies turns into pigs and runs away. Maddie decides to still follow Cuddles. As Maddie walks, she meets up with Nutty who has the body of a cat and he tells her to visit the Mad Hatter and the March Hare (Hatmmy and Maddy), both are having a Mad Tea Party, and Maddie thinks that they are not can help her to follow Cuddles, as both are mad and continually interrupts her where ask them about Cuddles. Soon Maddie gives up trying to track Cuddles down, and decides to spend her time trying to get back home and leaves the tea party, meeting a White Knight (Senior), Maddie ask him how comes to Happy Tree Town, but he tells her that she should see the Queen and King of Hearts, if they could possibly help her. Maddie sees a tree-door and enters in it, and sees the Queen and King's castle, Cuddles appears and heralds the arrival of the Queen and King, Maddie arrives she sees the King ordering his guards to behead three card people for painting her wife's roses red. He and the Queen sees Maddie and invite her to play croquet using flamingos as mallets naturally, but a flamingo begins to annoys Maddie, and she frees him, knowing that the flamingo want not being a mallet. The Knave of Hearts (Pranky) attaches the beak of the Queen's flamingo mallet to the bottom of her dress, resulting in her toppling over and revealing her underwear. He runs for go to the castle in time to make it look like Maddie was the prankster, but before the King can order her execution, Hawkeye appears and scare the King, the Queen, and their massive pack of cards army. They runs like cowards, Maddie thanks her for salving, and ask her how comes to Happy Tree Town, she takes her to the Mock Turtle (Sad). The Mock Turtle is very sad, even though she has no sorrow. She while eats a soup, sings them a song about soup during which Hawkeye drags Maddie away for an impending trial. Both attends that trial where by the Knave of Hearts is accused of stealing the Queen's tarts. Both the Mad Hatter and the March Hare all come forth as witnesses that add nothing whatsoever to the trial at the hand. The Knave is found guity and is sentenced to death for his many pranks, and for stealing food. Maddie decides return with the Mock Turtle, but the Queen and the King sees her and angrly orders to their guards to arrest Maddie, she suddenly remembers that the mushrooms were still in her pocket and shoves both pieces into her mouth, growing to gigantic proportions. At this size, Maddie scolds the Queen and the King for their rash behavior, but then starts shrinking back to her normal size all too soon. The King orders for his guards to execute Maddie, she escapes and comes back to the small door, but now it closed, She urgently tries to open the door, as the guards draws closer, and upon finding herself once more in her own garden. After a long day of nonsense and topsy-turvy madness, Maddie embraces her school book and back at her house. Deaths *Dodo is crushed by Maddie's foot *Three Generic Tree Friends are beheaded *Pranky is beheaded Trivia *The episode parodes Lewis Carroll's ''Alice in Wonderland and Alice Through the Looking-Glass. *Footage from The Walrus and the Woodpecker is used. *After Lyra in Wonderland, this is the second episode to reference Alice in Wonderland. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 66 Episodes